iMeet You
by Princess of the BookWorms
Summary: Before the series started, the gang met in junior high.  What I think happened that made them the way they were in iPilot.  Dedicated to ALL my Twitter friends! Love ya!
1. Chapter 1

iMeet You (another horrible title, I know -_- )

**(A/N: Hello! Greetings! Salutations! Ok, enough with me being weird. :D If you came here because you know me from iWedding, thank you for reading another one of my stories! If you haven't read iWedding, go read it now! And I know I said I wouldn't update because I've been busy, but this only took me like twenty minutes to write, and I'm not even halfway done with the next chapter to iWedding yet. Procrastinator, I know. And writing makes me feel better, and I needed a little "pick-me-up" before I went to sleep. Anyway, I've read all these stories about Carly, Sam, and Freddie growing up together since they were like 5 and they're all cutesy and whatnot, and I'm like "aww", but then I realized "That would never happen! And where the heck is Melanie?" So, I decided to write what I think would have happened if they all met in the 7****th**** grade, trying to not mess anything up with the series at all. (For example, Freddie never meets Melanie, but Carly did.) This has been in my backpack for like three weeks, by the way. :D Oh, and I made Ridgeway a Junior High, but I think it's a middle school. But who cares? Not me! Anyway, enjoy! )**

"Sam, wake up! Carly and Spencer are coming to get you in twenty-five minutes! You don't want to be late for your first day of junior high, do you?" Pamela Puckett asked her daughter, Samantha "Sam" Puckett. She appeared in the doorway of her daughter's room. "Seriously, do you? I could get you a note."

Sam yawned and pulled the covers off from over her head. "No." she said, getting out of bed.

"Oh. Okay then. Get ready."

Sam got up, getting ready for her first day. Her first day at a new school. Ridgeway Junior High. She was nervous. Today was the first day of school EVER without having her sister there next to her. But Melanie had left for her new boarding school yesterday, leaving Sam alone to fend for herself. She was lucky she had Carly to face the first day with her. If Melanie AND Carly had gotten that scholarship, she didn't know what she would have done.

As she sat at the kitchen counter, Sam's cell phone buzzed. "I'm here." Carly's text read. She quickly typed out an "ok", grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door.

Once she got outside she slipped into the backseat of Spencer's car(okay, it wasn't really Spencer's car, it was on loan from his friend Socko. One day Sam wanted to meet this Socko…) next to Carly. "Hey." She said to her friend.

"Hi. Omigosh can you believe it? We are in junior high now! I feel so grown up!" Carly squealed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you girls looking forward to most this year?" Spencer asked, looking at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I like the classes I'm going to be taking, and I like that we are going to finally get lockers!" Carly said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I hear this place has better food." Sam said.

Spencer pulled into the parking lot of Ridgeway Junior High. Carly let out a deep breath. "You ready?" she asked Sam.

"Yup. Let's do this. The sooner we do, the sooner I can get home and sleep."

The two walked into the front doors, greeted by the familiar sounds of the first day of school. They looked around. All the other kids looked huge. They must be from the High School that was attached to the Junior High building. Carly saw her old friend Wendy and waved. Wendy waved back, yelled that she and Carly would have to catch up later, and walked away, looking for what would be her locker until she graduated from this place.

Sam continued to look around, until a boy with brown hair and brown eyes bumped into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, and walked away, fumbling with a small video camera in his hands.

"Who does that nub think he is?" Sam asked out loud.

"Who? Him? His name's Freddie, I think. He just moved into our building a week ago. He's nice, but I think he has a crush on me. It's weird." Carly said. "Come on, let's go talk to him."

"Yes, let us go talk with this "new kid"." Sam said, following her. This was gonna be fun…

**(A/N: So, how'd I do? Review please! Don't know when I'll write chapter 2, or the next chapter to iWedding, but I'll TRY to make it soon. Don't be mad if it takes a few weeks, ok? I'm EXTREMELY busy! Until then, peace out! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam followed Carly over to greet this boy_. He looks like a….a nub. I think that's what I'll call him. Nub. _She thought.

She snuck up behind him. "Hey!" she yelled into his ear.

The poor kid jumped, nearly dropping his video camera in his hands. "Hello." He greeted politely. "Oh, hello." He said, glancing at Carly standing behind her.

"Hi, Freddie. Ignore my friend. She gets in the attack mode sometimes."

"I see."

"Hello? I'm standing right here!" She stepped forward, inches from Freddie's face. "The name's Sam Puckett. Call me Samantha and bad things will happen. So, what's your deal?"

"My…my deal?"

"Your history, your back story, why are you standing in front of my face right now?"

"Oh, right…right. Let's see, uh…I was born in a small town about forty five minutes from here. My father died about two years ago, and my mom wanted a fresh start, so we moved here. My mom likes it here- we are much closer to the hospital than we were in our old home."

"What does a hospital have to do with anything?"

"In case something ever happens to me. Like I fall off a ladder, or, I don't know- get hit by a taco truck or something. But I doubt it. Any more questions?"

"I have one." Carly replied.

"You can ask me as many questions as you want. " he responded, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"How did your dad die?"

"Um…yeah. I don't really like to talk about it."

"That's fine. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"You're so nice." He spoke as if he were in a trance. He dropped his arms down to his sides, forgetting he had a video camera in his hands. It clattered to the floor. "I meant to do that." He laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I just… I meant to…I'm gonna go!" He ran off in the other direction.

_Smooth._ Sam thought.

"See, he's nice!" Carly said.

"He's a nub. I don't want to see his nubbish face ever again!"

"Wh-" Carly was interrupted by the screech of the PA system.

"Welcome back, students. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Principal Franklin. I expect the very best from all you students this year, for we are known for our good behavior and high academic marks. Last but not least, if you have not yet gotten your schedule, please pick them up from Miss Naughett in the office. Have a great day, and a greater school year."

"Come on Sam, we need our schedules." Carly began running in the direction of the office.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we have US History with…Miss Briggs first period." Carly said as they stood outside the classroom door. "Are you ready for this?"<p>

"No."

"Well, too bad! Now come on!" She opened the door, grabbed her best friend's hand, and dragged her in.

And there, in the front row, was a short boy with brown hair trying to fix the lens on his video camera.

_Oh, chiz._

**I'm SO sorry for the extremely long wait! I had this story kinda on the back burner while I was working on iWedding. It will take a little while to get in the swing of working on two stories at once, but I'll manage! Review, please, and I'll talk to you later!**

**P.S. For those of you who celebrate, Happy January 3rd! If you don't, that's ok, but if you do, WHERE IS MY PRESENT? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok, I don't think this is going to be really long, because I wrote it all out before I typed it, and it looks longer written out than it does typed. But, I have 2 ½ written pages! During school, when my teacher told us we could study for our final, I wrote this instead. So if I fail the final, I blame you! Lol jk. Enjoy this! :)**

Sam stomped into the Shay apartment and dropped her backpack down on the floor, probably a little harder than necessary. She turned back to face Carly, who was busy shutting the door and picking up Sam's backpack and placing it on the couch. "Where's the ham?" she demanded.

"In the fridge. Second Shelf." The Shays always kept an extra ham in the apartment in case Sam came over in one of her…moods.

Sam pulled the oversized ham out of the fridge and began to eat it, not even bothering to reach for a fork, as usual.

"What's up chicas?" Carly's older brother and guardian, Spencer, yelled as he ran into the kitchen from his bedroom.

"Did you just wake up?" Carly asked.

"Maybe."

"You're going to have to start getting up earlier. You start law school in less than a week!"

"Whatever." He responded. "So, why does Sam look so chizzed off?"

Sam sighed and put down the piece of ham she was about to eat. "You know your new neighbors?" Spencer nodded. "Well, that-boy is in like every single one of my classes, and his personality-it bugs me. He's such a nub."

Spencer laughed. "Nub. That's kinda cute."

"How is that cute?" Sam demanded.

"You gave a nickname to a boy you hate. That's cute!" He looked at Carly for help. When it was clear that no help was going to be received, he cleared his throat. "So…um…yeah. What about his personality bugs you?"

"He was so happy and cheery all day today!"

"Hey!" Carly interrupted. "I'm happy and cheery all the time too!"

"And that is why you two…" she put her hand on Carly's shoulder. "would make a beautiful couple."

"Ew, gross! No!" Carly squirmed away and gave Sam a look that said _I'm about to barf._

"I am so confused." Spencer said, glancing between his little sister and her best friend.

"Then why don't you go upstairs to the attic and finish that painting you said you were going to make for me…you know, two summers ago."

"Okay!" Spencer said, jumping up and down like an excited little boy. "Be back down in a bit!" He ran upstairs.

Carly laughed. "When did I become the grownup in this house?"

"The same time I did. I'm lucky my mom even woke me up this morning. She's always 'working'."

"She still works the night shift at Malmart, right?"

"That's what she says. But-" she lowered her voice, in case Spencer would happen to come down the stairs. "I saw a picture in the newspaper three weeks ago. I think she's a stripper."

**(A/N: Ok, so a few years ago my brother had a friend whose mom worked the night shift at Walmart. And one day my brother's friend heard someone go on the radio and say something like "I tell my kids I work the night shift at Walmart, but really, I'm a stripper." He thinks it's his mother. So I just HAD TO! Oh, and while I was writing that, the song on the radio in the classroom turned to "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects. I laughed.)**

"What was the picture of?"

Sam whispered into Carly's ear. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh. Well, that's…" she turned to face her best friend. "I really don't need that image in my brain."

Sam shrugged. "You asked."

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam had just finished watching an episode of Girly Cow, a new show on the Dingo Channel, when they heard rapid knocking on the door.<p>

"Sam, can you please go see who that is?" Carly asked.

"Fine." She got off the couch and looked through the peep hole in the door. On the other side was that Freddie kid, with a big, stupid looking, cheeky grin on his face.

"It's that kid again! Why did you give him your address?"

"Maybe because he's my neighbor and has seen me come through this door everyday for the past week? Please Sam, just open the door."

"Okay." She opened the door to face Freddie, still with that stupid look on his face.

"Hi! Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Carly for just a min-"

"No. Bye!" She said before slamming the door in his face.

"Sam!" Carly looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"What? You never said anything about me keeping the door open."

Carly sighed. _I hate to think this because she's my best friend, but I pity the guy who's gonna end up with her._

**A/N: Again, that last line, I just HAD TO! Hope you liked it! I never formally introduced myself, did I? Ok, well… Hi my name is Lauren. I have a friend (who is my unofficial beta and I like having her help me with certain things here in FanFiction), and her name is Lauryn. Yeah, I know. It's confusing for us too. :p But we've been friends for…5 or 6 years now, and she doesn't think I'm insane…yet. lol She's awesome. Ok, well, review please, and talk to you soon! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Shortest Chapter of my Life

Chapter 4

**Hello, my name is Lauren and I have an updating this story problem. I have had trouble writing this chapter, and I was super busy with a musical my school did last weekend…that was fun…anyway, I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. And I know its probably really short, but know that I tried, ok? :)**

Freddie sat down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't understand why that Sam girl was so mean. They said that if a girl is mean to you that means she likes you. Maybe… nah. There is no possible way a girl like her could have a crush on him. He sat up and looked at the boxes sitting in the corner of the room. _Well, they aren't going to unpack themselves. _he thought as he opened one and began taking out his Galaxy Wars action figures, staring at each one with admiration as he placed them on an empty shelf.

He was almost done unpacking three hours later when his mom knocked on the door. "Freddiekins, it's getting late. Time for your medicine!"

_Not again._"Mom, we've been through this a thousand times. I don't need the cough and cold medicine. I haven't had a cold, a fever or the flu in two and a half years!"

"That means it's working. Open up!" When Freddie opened his mouth to protest she grabbed his head, tilted it back, and forced the cherry flavored liquid down his throat. "See? Not that bad." she said as Freddie desperately breathed for air, which developed into a coughing fit.

"Mom!"

"Hush. Now, come. Our favorite TV show is almost on!" she said excitedly, and ran out of the room.

"Mom," Freddie screamed, running after her. "I am too old for Sesame Street!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's… oh wow." Carly said as she glanced at her watch, after her and Sam had finished yet another Girly Cow marathon. "It's 11:30."<p>

"All right. If you need me, I'll be on the floor in your room." Sam responded.

"Again?" Sam had slept over three times this past week. Carly hoped she wouldn't make a habit of it. Sam was a great friend, but a girl needs her space, you know?

"Yeah. I don't know why, but my mom has been acting really weird. Yesterday she called in sick to work and spent the whole day in her underwear. Watching the World MMA Championship."

"Wow. She's starting to act more like you."

"I know. It's cool…but also kinda creepy. So…can I stay over?" she asked as she started up the stairs.

"Oh…yeah. Sure. Just don't touch my side table drawer."

"Why? Are you hiding your love letters to Freddie in there?" she smirked.

"Shut up!" Carly screamed as she chased her up the stairs.

**A/N: Wow this is longer than I thought it was going to be…anyway, yeah. Anybody have any ideas, suggestions, pm them to me. :) And that last part kinda happened to me over the weekend. "Hold on, don't touch anything, let me get the paper…not this one, or this one…ok this one." "Are those other ones love letters?" "NO!" "Then why are you blushing?" She was about to pick up my drafts to chapters of my stories I had on my desk… Yeah, me and my friends are weird… Anyway, review please, and have a nice day! :)**


	5. Chapter5:new shortest chapter of my life

Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm back! I took some time off for myself…again. So I'm not all that cheery today, but I'll still try to make this chapter fun for you guys. Those who watched Glee last night know why I'm sad…and mad at the world. Anyway, I made this Sam and Freddie video to one of my favorite songs from Wicked the other day, so if you wanna check it out, the link's in my profile. No pressure or anything. **

"Students, we are going to do a small lab today." Carly, Sam, and Freddie's science teacher Mrs. Stebel announced to the class. "Please pick your partners." Sam immediately moved her stuff to Carly's desk and sat down at the seat next to her.

Carly noticed that Freddie had no partner to work with. "Hey, Freddie! Over here!" she called.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"Trying to be a nice person." Carly whispered back. "You can work with us if you want to," she said as Freddie approached the table.

"Okay, thanks!" he replied, pulling up a chair, a big grin on his face.

"Why?" Sam mouthed to the sky.

"Okay, once you have picked your partners, pick up a goldfish from the front of the room and begin to observe how they swim-without taking it out of the bowl, Walter!" she said, looking at a boy in the back of the room.

"You accidently kill a fish once, and suddenly you're a danger to all animals in the species!" he complained.

"You used scissors!"

"I thought it was smart enough to stay away!"

"This is why you are repeating seventh grade." Mrs. Stebel said under her breath. "Okay, students, come up and get your fish."

Carly went up to the front of the room and returned with a small goldfish in a cup. "This one is so cute! Let's name it Aquamarine!"

"What if it's a boy?" Freddie asked.

"Aquamarine-o."

"Oh who cares, it's just a fish!" Sam screamed, grabbing the cup from Carly and putting it on the desk. "It swims-using its fins. Okay, we're done! Now, when we go to the mall later," she said to Carly, "I think we should go to that new store that just opened. It sounds interesting."

"What new store?" Freddie wanted to know.

"None of your business, you're not invited anyway!" Sam screamed in his face.

Carly giggled before responding. "It's called Build-A-Bra. You go in and create your own customizable bra. Sam and I have been waiting for it to open for weeks."

"Oh…so it's… a store for girls."

"He has a brain!" Sam laughed.

"I think I'll pass."

"What, Walter?" Mrs. Stebel, who was grading papers at her desk, screamed.

"Is my fish supposed to be floating like that?"

"I need a new job."

**So it's kind of short, but for not doing any planning for this, I think it's pretty good! About two weeks ago, I had to observe a fish and how it swims in class, so that's where this idea came from. And most of them died within six hours. The fish and scissors- apparently that happened a few years back. It was such a funny story I had to add it in! So, review, and if you happen to watch my video I made (I have no idea how to get it to work on mobile, which is kind of stupid considering my username, I think I should upload a second version of it so it works on mobile…) tell me how you think I did! Have a nice day, and please, because I care about you all, PLEASE don't text and drive! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hard to believe it is Chapter 6 already! Time seems to fly by! **

**I feel like telling everyone I am eating Japanese food right now. **

**Anyway, I realized this morning on the way to school I put Spencer in law school but never took him out! So, here it goes.**

"This show is SOO stupid." Sam complained. "Who really cares who's gonna be America's Next Top Model?"

"I do. Now shh!" Carly whispered as the show came back on after the commercial break.

"This really is dumb. Wanna go upstairs and play the new video game I brought?"

"Fine. You're the guest." Carly said as she got off the couch and started to head towards the stairs. She heard the front door open and close, signaling Spencer was home from law school.

"Hey, how was your third day of law school?" Carly asked.

"Oh, I quit." Spencer replied, letting his Spongebob and Patrick backpack fall off his shoulders and hit the floor, then nonchalantly walking into his room.

"Wait, what do you mean you quit?" Carly asked, running after him, ignoring Sam's shouts of protest.

"I quit. I'm not gonna be a lawyer. I mean, they gave me this HUGE book-and they actually expect you to read it! Oh, and there was this one guy there- Gary's his name. I don't think he's mentally stable…"

"Why?"

"I had spent twenty minutes in there and he already knew my full name. I never gave him my full name…"

"That's creepy. So, what are you going to be if you're not gonna be a lawyer?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're creative like that."

"Yeah, I am creative like that. Well, you better go on up to your room now if you don't want Sam to turn that place into a pigsty."

"Okay." She said as she skipped up the stairs.

_Now, what am I going to do with my life?_

* * *

><p>"Good Morning class!" Carly, Sam and Freddie's Drama teacher greeted the class on Thursday morning.<p>

"Good Morning Mrs. Brick." The class responded. Well, all except Sam, who was fast asleep at her desk.

"Good Morning. Now, you all know that we here at Ridgeway do a play in the fall. The play that I have chosen this year is going to be William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_, the classic tale of two star-crossed lovers who were simply not meant to be. For this production, I am going to need actors and a backstage crew. If you love to act, then you are going to be an actor, but must attend auditions so I can assign you a role. If you love to build, paint, work lights or sound, do hair and makeup, or sew and pick out costumes, then you are going to be a part of our backstage crew. I am going to hand out little slips of paper, please put your name on it and check mark the box next to what you would like to do in the show."

"Oh! I really want to be the costume designer!" Carly whispered to Freddie. "Can you picture it- Everyone dressed in 1600's designer outfits?" she squealed.

"I don't think they had fashion designers in the 1600's, Carly." Freddie pointed out. "And my mother said I was born to be on the stage- that's the place where nothing is sharp and pointy."

"She has a point. Hey, Sam. Wake up, you need to fill this out!" Carly gently shook her best friend awake.

"Huh, what?"

"Check the box you want."

"Umm…this box looks pretty." She said, putting a check mark in it, barely reading the words next to it, and falling back asleep.

"Thank you." Mrs. Brick said as she collected the slips. "I will call all the crew up first so you can collect your backstage packets. Then I will call the actors up to get their audition info packets."

Carly nearly bounced out of her seat when Mrs. Brick called her up to get her packet. Freddie took his and bowed in front of his teacher's desk. Finally, there was only one more person left to collect their info packet.

"Samantha Puckett?"

"Yeah?" she asked, groggily getting up from her nap.

"Here's your audition packet."

"My…my audition packet?" She stared at it when Carly passed it back to her.

_**Ridgeway Junior High School Theatrical Productions:**_

_**Audition Packet**_

_**William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet**_

_Oh, chizz._

**A/N: Now we are going to have some fun with Shakespeare! Haha! In case you were wondering, Mrs. Brick and her assistant are going to be modeled after my two favorite teachers (and directors!) , Mrs. Walls (get it?) and Miss B. They have taught me so much over the past four years, and the least I can do is create characters inspired by them. So, please review, and have a great day! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Wherefore art thou Romeo

Chapter 7…I think

**I'm going to tell you right now, I'm sick. My head is throbbing, I'm coughing like…chizz, and I feel nauseous. But I'm writing, because I love you guys! I had this all typed up Tuesday night…but I somehow lost it, so I'm writing most of this from memory. If you care, I put another iCarly-Wicked video up, because I'm weird like that. :D**

**Before I forget, there are some people who reviewed a while ago and don't have an account (or didn't want to log in) so I couldn't thank them… so a sincere thank you to: LH(), Arc852, and iCarlyizbest0001. I really appreciate it! :)**

**Warning: Chapter contains Romeo and Juliet soliloquies. Read and comprehend at your own risk. Now, on with the show… (literally lol)**

"Why me?" Sam complained as she opened the door to the Shay apartment.

"Why you what?" Carly asked, following close behind.

"Why do I have to audition for that stupid play?"

"You checked the actor box." Freddie pointed out.

"I was barely conscious! It could have been the 'yes, you may chop my head off' box for all I knew! And I'm not the 'let's put on a show!' kind of person. I'm the 'Let's go sit in a darkened auditorium so I can take a nap instead of going to class' person." **(A/N: In my school, we put on a performance the day before our weekend shows for the students, almost always sells out. Because they want to get out of class. Lol I get out anyway-I'm tech crew! :D)**

"But, remember a few months ago, when Spencer took you and me to go see Wicked? You loved that!" Carly quipped.

"No…oh, yeah! That green chick deserved it."

"She was not! She was set up!"

"Whatever. I still don't want to do it."

The front door opened, and Spencer walked in, bringing grocery bags in with him. **(A/N: Don't remember how I phrased that before. :( But I Want it in there.) **"Hey guys."

"Hey." Freddie responded. "How is your job hunt going?"

"Well, I was going to apply for the building doorman position, you, know, since 'Papa Bobo' died last week,"Spencer sighed, remembering the former doorman who had been a grandfather figure to him over the years. "but they hired a new guy this morning. He has this huge thing on his face. It's just…ew. I'm going to go take a bath." He said, putting the groceries down on the table and running towards his bedroom.

"We gotta go see that thing on his face." Sam said, once she noticed Freddie and Carly had turned their attention back to her.

* * *

><p>"Welcome future Broadway stars, welcome!" Mrs. Brick said as she walked down the aisle of the Ridgeway JuniorHigh School Auditorium. "I am so glad you could make it! Now, we may not start auditions until my assistant Miss Sunshine gets here, so in the meantime, let me explain how auditions are going to go. Each of you are going to get up on stage when you are called and perform a soliloquy from Romeo and Juliet. Girls will perform the soliloquy that Juliet performs during the balcony scene, and boys will perform the soliloquy Romeo performs during the same scene. I will then choose your role based on that performance."

"Wait, so we can be given a role we don't want?"

"Yes. As the great band the Rolling Stones once sang 'You can't always get what you want, But if you try sometimes you just might find You'll get what you need.' And I am your director, I know what is best for you. I know what role I will give you right now based on me standing here talking to you."

"Well, then, can you tell me so I don't have to audition?"

"No. Everyone who wants any role must audition! Now, Juliet's soliloquy is as follows:" she cleared her throat before continuing.

"Ay me!

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<p>

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself."<p>

She then bowed, as if she were expecting a bigger applause than the few theatre geeks who were sitting in the front row.

"That's very long." Sam, who was sitting six rows from the back, whispered to herself.

Mrs. Brick was not done quite yet. "And all boys must perform the soliloquy that is as follows:

'He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!<br>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
>Her eye discourses; I will answer it.<br>I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,<br>Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
>To twinkle in their spheres till they return.<br>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
>The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
>That I might touch that cheek!<p>

She speaks:  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air.<p>

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

I take thee at thy word:  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Sam began laughing at Freddie sitting in front of her, who had begun to sweat realizing he had to perform that in front of everyone in the auditorium.

"Now of course these soliloquies are not spoken all at once, but it still is a soliloquy. Now, you must have a partner to perform your soliloquy with. One boy, and one girl. Find your partner and grab a script."

"Hey, Sam, you want to be my soliloquy partner?" Freddie asked, turning around to look at her.

"Fine. But don't get all 'performance emotional'. I hate that. Now go get the scripts."

"Sorry, I'm late, but I'm here!" they suddenly heard a woman from the back say.

"Everyone, this is my assistant, Miss Sunshine. She teaches tenth grade math." Mrs. Brick announced.

"It's nice to see all the new faces!" Miss Sunshine said, bopping up and down, sending her red hair flying in all directions.

"Now that she's here, we can start with auditions. Why don't we start with…you two in the back."

Sam gulped. "Me?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunn. Shout-out to my twitter friend Macy, who told me a few days ago she had been Juliet in her school's production of R&J! That's awesome! :D And shout-out to my friend Lauryn, who when I told her I was leaving the lunch table to go type, looked up and said "YES!" I don't know if that was directed toward me or someone else, but she sounded very enthusiastic. :D Next chapter, we shall look at Carly and her costuming duties. Also, we shall meet the theatre geeks, based on real theatre geeks I know. THEATRE GEEKS RULE! lol Please review if you have time, have a nice day, and I will talk to you all later! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi! :) I'm going to tell a short, weird story. I have two friends who recently started dating. GUESS WHO SAW IT COMING? Not me. I mean, last week these two were stealing each other's phones, and NOW IT'S FACEBOOK OFFICIAL! I was so confused. And it was funny, because it reminded me of…never mind. Anyway, in a weird way, that kinda inspired me to sit down and write this. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my two friends mentioned above (let's call them Jack & Jill).**

_Chapter 7…_

"_Now that she's here, we can start with auditions. Why don't we start with…you two in the back."_

_Sam gulped. "Me?"_

"Yes, you! You and the young man next to you, come to the stage, please." Mrs. Brick demanded.

"Okay." Sam muttered as she and Freddie made their way to the front.

"Names, please."

"We're in your class!" Sam exclaimed.

"I treat all auditionees as if I had not met them before. Now, names please. I need them to fill out your evaluation form."

"Fine. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson."

"All righty then." Mrs. Brick said, scribbling something down in her notepad. "You may begin whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready!" Freddie said, smiling.

"Good for you!" Mrs. Brick responded. "Miss Puckett?"

"Um..." _I think I'm gonna be sick._

* * *

><p>"Hello. My name is Kevin, I am Head of the Tech Department. Thank you for coming." A tall boy, standing in the front of the drama classroom said, passing packets down the rows of desks, none of which were vacant. Carly had come in five minutes early for the meeting, but still had gotten a seat in the back, where it was really hard to see. "Here is your work schedule, you are expected to show up every day we are scheduled to work. If you are absent more than four times, you will be kicked out of the Tech Department. If you can not make it, please come see me and tell me. And no Billy," he said, motioning to a boy in the front row, "Taking your girlfriend to see <em>She's the Man <em>does not count as a valid excuse. Now, we will divide into groups, and you will go with the people in charge of the sub-department, and they will explain to you your individual jobs. Any questions for me in general?" Carly raised her hand. "Yes, short girl in the back?"

"Carly, yes, hi. Um, I was just wondering, what do you do?"

"I…huh. What do I do? I'll get back to you on that. Any other questions? None? Good. Now, if you want to go into costumes or hair and make-up, follow Noelle into the green room backstage. The rest of you stay here."

Carly bounced up with a few eighth graders and followed the girl out of the room.

"Okay, my name is Noelle. So, you girls want to do hair and make-up and costumes, right? Well, obviously, or else you wouldn't have followed me." she laughed. "So, a few of you are going to be my make-up minions-I mean, uh, assistants. I'm going to need two girls to help with hair styles, and I need two "assistant costumers".

Carly eagerly raised her hand. "Does being assistant costumer mean we get to help you pick out costumes?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, sure, why not? But first, I'm going to need you to separate these hangers into two piles, plastic in one and wire in the other."

"Uh, okay…" _Eww._

* * *

><p>"I am so tired." Sam said as she and Carly walked into school the next Monday morning. "Is it three o' clock yet?"<p>

"Not even close." Carly answered.

Sam groaned as she opened her locker. "I just want to go home and take a nap while snuggling a ham."

Carly giggled, and then noticed Freddie running towards them.

"Guys, the cast list is up!" he screamed with a big grin on his face. "Sam, we both got parts!"

"WHAT?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN. Again. You may think you know what's gonna happen next, but nope. :D You're just going to have to wait and see. Oh, and theatre kids aren't that mean, I promise. ;) Also, I won't update for about two weeks because I'm leaving on a cruise in a few days. But have a great day, review if you can, and talk to you all later! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry, my life has been quite hectic lately. Let's blame it all on **_**Chicago.**_** ;) Also, I saw Hunger Games. Great movie, it portrays the book really well. TEAM PEETA FTW! :D Anyway, here's another chapter!**

"Who in the H- E- double hockey sticks is Rosaline?" Sam asked angrily as she stormed into the apartment.

"Sam, please watch your language while you're in my house." Carly said.

"What? At least I didn't say he-"

"Don't say it!"

"Fine!"

"At least you didn't get cast as Mercutio." Freddie said.

"Who's Mercutio?"

"Romeo's best friend. Who dies."

"HA HA!"

"And Rosaline is the girl Romeo is in love with in the beginning."

"Does she have any lines?"

"No…"

"Yes!" Sam cheered.

"Do you know how many costumes I have to design for this play?" Carly asked, pulling out a sketchbook. "Thirty-four!"

"I thought the head costumer did all the designs." Sam said, confused.

"I thought so too, but apparently Noelle is spending all of her spare time hanging out with her boyfriend that all the work got dumped on me!"

"Oh, sorry Carls." Sam said, putting an arm around her best friend.

"That's okay. So, are you two going to the cast and crew meeting tomorrow?"

"Is it mandatory?" Freddie asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"Dang it! I don't wanna go!" Sam complained, flopping onto the couch and lying down with a pillow on her face.

"I hear there's going to be cake…" Carly added.

Sam's head popped up. "What time are we leaving?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome, future thespians." Mrs. Brick greeted the students as they entered the auditorium. "Congratulations on getting a role in our production of <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. This is a production being put on by our seventh and eighth grade students, however, I have enlisted the help of several tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade students to co-direct alongside Miss Sunshine and myself. Please give a warm round of applause to Adam, Gabriel, Adriana, Chloe, Sophia, Natalie, and Jason." she said, gesturing to the students in the front row. "They come-as volunteers- from my Advanced Theatre class, so they know what they're doing. Miss Sunshine and I have a meeting to get to, so Adriana, why don't you explain how this is gonna work?"

"Sure," she said, getting up from her seat and facing the small audience in front of her as Mrs. Brick and Miss Sunshine disappeared into the darkness in the back of the auditorium. "Natalie, Adam, Jason, and I are seniors, Sophia, Gabriel, and Chloe are juniors. We have studied the works-and life-of William Shakespeare so immensely over the past four months that Natalie can tell you what his favorite food was. And we pretty much know exactly what was going on in Shakespeare's mind when he wrote _Romeo and Juliet._"

"Exactly?" Freddie whispered.

"EXACTLY." Adriana answered. "We are very excited to be putting on this production," she continued. "But we all know if this was open to _all _students, _I _would have made a _fabulous _Juliet! Alright! Any questions? No? Okay, then everyone please open your scripts to page-"

"HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT?" Everyone turned to see Sean, a ninth grader who, surprisingly worked in the costume department, and his best friend, Katie, run into the auditorium with huge grins on their faces. "WE'RE DATING!" he announced, putting an arm around Katie's waist.

"Congratulations, I guess." Carly said, although she doubted anyone could hear her.

"That's awesome!" Jason said, getting up from his chair. "Hey, Katie, come here for a second."

"Okay," she said, still grinning from ear to ear as she moved closer. When she was within reaching distance Jason quickly brought her lips to his and kissed her. **(A/N: Same thing, I know. But I wanted to make it clear.)**

"Dude! I haven't even gotten to do that yet!" Sean said, trying to contain his amusement.

Jason shrugged and walked out of the auditorium, ignoring the large applause he was getting from his small crowd.

"What just happened?" Katie asked, still in a daze.

**(A/N: I know, I know. "WTF did I just read?" But I actually witnessed something like that, and simply NEEDED to put it into this story. I thought it was hilarious. And most of the dialogue from that part was taken from the actual conversation. Anyway, next chapter I want to add more than just 'filler' stuff. So, have a great day(or night) please review, and I'll talk to you next time! :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Holy Moly, I'm already on Chapter 10! Awesome! Thanks for sticking with me for this long! Anyway, the next chapter I will update will be on my birthday, next Wednesday. I have prom this week and I'm so busy with that, so it's going to be a while. Sorry. But enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Ouch, that hurts! Stop poking me!" Sam yelled, standing on a chair, as Carly put pins in her sixteenth century dress so she could hem it, as Sam currently tripped in it whenever she walked.

"I'm sorry!" she said, frustrated, as she placed another one, so Sam's dress would fall right below the ankle. "It's not my fault the last person to wear this dress was so tall! And can you keep it down? It's not like we're alone!" Carly lifted her head up and looked around the green room, thankful that no one had paid attention to Sam's outburst.

"I'm so bored! How much longer do I have to stand here?"

"Not much." Carly responded, placing another pin. "About twenty more minutes."

"Ugh!"

"Sam, I just started five minutes ago, calm down."

"Why do we need to do this now? The play's not for another three weeks!"

"Two weeks, six days, four hours, and twenty-two minutes." Carly corrected. Sam looked at her in disbelief. "Noelle keeps a countdown clock back here." She explained. "If you're bored, why don't I help you with your lines?"

"That would be a good idea, if I had any." Sam retorted.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry. Then, why don't we talk about…hmm…"she said, tapping the end of the pin she was holding against her lip as she thought. "What is it like being an actor?"

"Boring." Sam responded. "All I do is stand there. Listening to what Mrs. Brick tells us to do."

"That's because she's the director. At least she doesn't come backstage yelling at you if ten people's outfits don't look right. 'We open in three weeks! These dresses need to be hemmed now!'" she mocked.

Sam laughed. "That's kinda funny!"

"Not if you're the one Noelle put in charge of hemming while she goes and 'does things' with her boyfriend." Carly shivered in disgust.

"What kind of things?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to ask!"

"Oh, THOSE kinds of things."

"Yeah," Carly said as she placed the last pin on the dress. "There. All done. Sooner than I thought." She added with a smile.

"ROSALINE ONSTAGE!" they heard from outside the door in the auditorium.

"And just in time too." Sam added as she ran out the door.

"Knock 'em dead!" Carly yelled after her.

She was just starting to put her pins away when Freddie walked up to her. "Hey, Carly, Miss Sunshine says my pants are too long. Can you fix them?"

"Sure," she said with a sigh. "So, how's playing…I'm sorry, what character do you play again?"

"Mercutio. Romeo's best friend."

"Oh, right. So, how is it playing Mercutio?"

"Terrible. Joe is so mean. He just walks around like, 'Oh, I'm the star. I'm the greatest thing that ever lived. Blah blah blah!'" He made a face.

"Well, did you talk to Mrs. Brick?"

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, like she's going to fire Romeo just because I said he wasn't nice. That's not how it works here in showbiz, Carly."

Carly stifled a giggle. _How funny._ _Freddie thinks that since he's doing one show with the school he can begin using Hollywood talk. _

"Why are you laughing?" Freddie asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." She said as she placed a pin on his pant leg.

"So, how long is this going to take? I'm starting to get bored."

"You are just like Sam sometimes, you know that?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because Sam said the exact same thing while I was hemming her dress."

"Ugh." Freddie silently swore at the sky, cursing whoever put that idea in Carly Shay's head.

"Anyway, how are your lines coming along?" Carly continued.

"Fine. Hard to understand, but fine."

"What is so hard to understand about 'To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
>Whether 'tis nobler-'"<p>

"Carly, Carly, Carly!" Freddie interrupted her.

"What? I was on a roll!"

"Wrong play."

"Oh, never mind then. Your pants are done, by the way." she said, nodding at the bottom of his pants, pinned perfectly, right above Freddie's shoes.

"Thanks." He said, walking away.

"I'm going to need them back before you leave so we can hem them tomorrow! Tell Sam that too!"

"Will do." He said, closing the door.

As Carly cleaned up the pins off of the floor, she heard a car park outside. She sighed. That could only mean one thing. _Noelle is back. Oh, joy._

"Oh, Carly? I need you to…um…help me with something."

"Coming." She sighed. _I am going to be this girl's slave forever, aren't I?_

**A/N: You know what happens after the two week mark passes? Full dress rehearsals! (Meaning, Carly doesn't have to do that much work. :D) Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Happy Mother's Day! Oh, and in a few hours or so I'm going to "publish" iCarly version of the movie **_**Chicago, **_**based off of the musical, so read that if you have the time… Other than that, have a GREAT day, please review, and I'll talk to you all later! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me! **_**Yes, it is my birthday. I'm 18 today! And I figured, since there is no possible way any of you can give me a gift, this is my birthday gift to you. It's kind of short, because I plan on updating both my stories today and my parents want to take me somewhere. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I was going to publish the **_**Chicago **_**story thing, but it wasn't working. I'm going to try again later.**

Spencer mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that it was already eight thirty and Carly still wasn't home yet. He was halfway through an episode of _Girly Cow _when he heard keys opening the lock to the door.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, jumping up.

"Play rehearsal…" she responded quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"You're a costumer! Costumers don't have to stay that late!"

"They do when they have people who constantly need help with quick changes!"

"Oh. Never mind, then. So, who brought you home?"

"Mrs. Benson gave me a ride home. So, what did you do today?" she asked, sitting beside her brother on the couch.

"Umm, let's see…I woke up at the crack of dawn Spencer time…"

"So, eleven thirty?"

"Right, then, I…went to the movies with Socko and his grandma…and we went to the zoo…you know you can get married there?"

"Maybe you should do that…soon."

Spencer ignored her. "And we came back here and made pancakes. They left probably," Spencer checked his watch. "Twenty minutes ago? So, how was your day?"

"Well, aside from the five hours I spent at rehearsal, most of which I got yelled at for making the sleeves too long, the two tests I have tomorrow that I can't spend a lot of time studying for, and the chicken nugget that some kid threw at my head, today was awesome!" Carly said with fake enthusiasm.

"Why did some kid throw a chicken nugget at your head?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. He just threw it at my head, and when I asked him why he did it, he just yelled 'GIBBAY!' into my face, took off his shirt and ran out of the lunchroom. He's insane."

"He sounds awesome." Spencer remarked. "I wish he was my friend."

"I went to fifth period with barbeque sauce in my hair." Carly said flatly.

"I'm sorry, but…your hair's fine right? It looks fine. That kid still sounds awesome!"

"You should be nominated for Brother of the Year." Carly said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs.

"Awesome! Tell me if I win!" he yelled after her.

**A/N: First appearance/mention of GIBBAY! :D Wanted to put him in somewhere, and this just seemed like the perfect spot. Again, sorry it's so short. I just wanted to write something today, but didn't have much time. :( Anyway, Have a Great Day, and I will talk to you all later! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I have honestly been so gosh darn busy! I graduated, then I went to New York for a week, and I've had all these grad parties, and I've been getting ready for mine this weekend, so I just didn't have the time. :( Anyway, SHOWTIME!...almost :D**

"Okay, those of you who are ready for opening night say 'Hurrah!'" Mrs. Brick yelled into the crowded green room.

A few mumbled 'Hurrah.'s filled the air.

"I can't hear you."

"Hurrah," this time from a few more people.

"Listen, we will all stay here until I hear a 'Hurrah' from EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS ROOM."

"That's not fair, I was just about to eat." Sam complained, thinking of the ham sandwich that sat unopened on her makeup chair.

"Then hurrah with me."

This time, a 'Hurrah' was heard from every person in the air.

"Okay, now break a leg out there tonight kids. A lot of people came here to see you. How are we doing on ticket sales, Clarissa?" Mrs. Brick turned to her assistant, who was busy at the computer.

"We only have four more rows to fill!" Clarissa announced proudly.

"Great! You see kids, a ton of people came to see you. And I want you to knock their socks off! Tonight, Kathleen will be in charge of props, so make sure she has what you need before show time. Also, if you need a quick change, MAKE SURE your name is on the list! If you aren't on the list, you don't get a quick change. Carly, Noelle, Toby and Steve will be on the wings waiting with your costume. Now, those who have microphones, go get them. We have mic check in five minutes. Break a leg, kids!" she said before walking into the auditorium in a hurry.

**(A/N: Quick drama definition. A quick change is when you don't have time to get to the dressing room to change, so a costumer off-stage, on the wings, is waiting with your costume and you change right there, on the wings, and quickly get to your next scene. Ergo, quick change.)**

"I don't have a mic, I don't have any props, heck, I don't even have any lines. Easiest role ever." Sam said as the green room began to empty, walking over to her makeup chair and opening her sandwich, taking a bite.

"Well, yeah, but you do have a costume. Which I spent WEEKS on, I might add." Carly said, handing Sam a black garment bag. "The show starts in half an hour. Go change."

"But, my sandwich-"

"-will still be here after you've changed. I'll guard it with my life. Now go." Carly said, gently pushing her into the girl's dressing room.

Carly grabbed her quick change clipboard and began flipping through it. "Let's see…" she said, taking a seat next to Sam's beloved sandwich. "Juliet, Juliet, Sam, Nurse, Juliet, Lady Capulet, Lady Montague, Juliet, Juliet, Juliet…" as she got to the bottom of the second page a familiar name caught her eye. "Freddie. Oh geez." She whispered, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Why did he put himself on my list… THREE TIMES?"

"Why is who on your list three times?" Sam said, coming out of the dressing room. She glanced down at the clipboard and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! In the script Mercutio only needs four quick changes!" Carly said, pulling the list away from Sam's view. "We have two MALE quick change people for a reason, you know!"

"Okay…"

"You haven't heard the story?"

"What story?"

"The quick change kid story."

"No, why, what happened?"

"A few years ago, when Noelle was a freshman, there was a boy who was terrified of quick changes. And one year he was in a show where his character actually needed one. He got so freaked out that girls were going to see him in his underwear that four hours before the show started, he fainted and got a concussion. They had to have his understudy do his part. They've had male quick changers in this theatre ever since."

"That kid is such a wimp." Sam laughed.

"Whatever. Freddie should have signed up with Toby and Steve."

"Do you know what this means, Carly?"

"No, what?"

"Freddie's okay with you seeing him in his underwear. He likes you." Sam teased.

"Shut up! Put your makeup on, you have," Carly checked her glow in the dark watch. "Fifteen minutes. GO!"

"Ok, ok, fine." Sam took one last bite of her delicious ham sandwich and picked up the makeup brush.

Carly was busy organizing costumes when Sam was finally done.

"Actors, five minutes!" Clarissa screamed from the wings.

"I've gotta go." Sam announced, giving Carly a hug. "Thank you for making this costume, it's very…old looking."

"You're welcome. Break a leg."

"I'll try not to, but thanks." Sam ran off to the stage.

Carly heard the door from the auditorium open and turned around. "Who's there?"

"It's just me." Spencer answered.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Carly noticed her brother had dressed up in a suit and tie.

"I came to see your show! Grandad and I are sitting third row center."

"Grandad came?" Carly asked, shocked.

Spencer nodded. "And the Dorfmans. But I made them sit two rows back. Sitting next to their weirdness would ruin my image."

"But, I'm not even in the show."

"But you played a very important role. If it weren't for you all the actors would be performing Shakespeare naked. And we brought you these." Spencer revealed a dozen magenta tulips he had hidden behind his back. "For your costuming debut."

"Aww, thank you, Spencer." Carly said, accepting the flowers, placing them next to Sam's ham sandwich and giving him a hug.

The door to the stage opened and Noelle popped out. "Carly, we have to go! And get him out of here!" she said, pointing to Spencer.

"Okay, I'll leave. Break a leg, kiddo." Spencer gave Carly a kiss on the head and ran out the door.

"Okay, now let's GO!" Noelle said, pulling her out the door.

Carly took a deep breath. _It's showtime…_

**A/N: I tried to replicate a "pre-show ritual" as best as I could. But I don't really know, because most of the time I'm making people sit down WHERE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO SIT. Sometimes they don't and it bugs me… Anyway, sorry for waiting four weeks before I updated again. I really was extremely busy. Anyway, have a good day, and talk to you all next time! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**This time, I have no good excuse. I just forgot. AND I AM SO SORRY. **

_Last chapter…_

The door to the stage opened and Noelle popped out. "Carly, we have to go! And get him out of here!" she said, pointing to Spencer.

"Okay, I'll leave. Break a leg, kiddo." Spencer gave Carly a kiss on the head and ran out the door.

"Okay, now let's GO!" Noelle said, pulling her out the door.

Carly took a deep breath. _It's showtime…_

"Places, everyone!" Clarissa said in a stage whisper. She spoke into her headset. "Okay, raise the grand."

The curtain was raised and the show began. And soon Carly was swept away by the tail of Romeo and Juliet. She loved that for Romeo and Juliet, it was love at first sight. She loved the fact that they were willing to defy their families to follow their hearts. She loved the romance, the action, the-

"Carly? Carly!" Sam whispered loudly, waving her hands in front of her friend's face. "Earth to Carly!"

"What, huh?" she responded, snapping out of her daydream.

"My costume, where is it? I need a quick change!"

"Oh, sorry." Carly grabbed the costume off of the rack behind her while Sam climbed out of her dress from her first scene. "So, how is it out there?"

"Honestly, really fun. Here's something about being in plays and junk, it gives you an adrenaline rush. Except my mom is in the front row and I can see her, Mamaw, and my Uncle Carmine fighting about something. Silent fighting, but still fighting."

"How are they fighting silently?" Carly asked, helping Sam pull the dress over her head.

"They're giving each other the finger."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Nice family you got." Noelle remarked as she walked past them into the green room, carrying a pile of costumes in her arms.

"She irks me."

"She irks me too. Now there's your cue, go!" Carly responded, giving her best friend a little push.

Carly figured out Sam was right, it was an adrenaline rush. She had spent all her time focusing on the task at hand, assisting with one quick change after another (sending Freddie to 'the boy's quick change station'…twice), and soon realized that it had come to the infamous death scene, that, in the words of Miss Sunshine 'had been written by Shakespeare with the assistance of the Gods', whatever that meant.

"Don't cry, Carly, don't cry." She whispered to herself as she watched Juliet drink the poison and stab herself in the chest.

Noelle paused as she passed by, her arms once again piled high with costumes. "Amateur."

"Noelle, take it easy on the seventh graders. You're scaring them away." Clarissa remarked, taking off her headset.

"Why don't you take it easy on your stupid little sidekicks you little w-" Noelle was cut off by a group of townspeople running out getting ready for their final scene.

"Yeah, she's only mean to the newbies. Don't know why, but she is." Clarissa said, giving Carly a tiny hug. "Don't worry about her."

"Okay, I guess so."

"Good. Well, anyway, it's almost curtain call. You can go out with the rest of the techies if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Miss Brick is a huge believer in everyone getting proper recognition, so, why not?"

"Okay!"

Carly ran out to take a bow next to Becky, one of the makeup artists. After looking out at the applauding crowd and glancing at Sam and Freddie's smiling faces, she realized that, one day, she wanted to entertain people. And she wanted her two best friends to help her do it. She just didn't know how it would happen.

"Okay, rest up, and I'll see you all at five o' clock tomorrow afternoon!" Miss Brick announced.

Carly groaned and turned to Spencer who was waiting at the end of the stage.

"Can I skip school on Monday?"

"Why?"

"At the end of this weekend, I'm gonna need a nap."

**A/N: Again, so sorry. And trust me, SHE IS GOING TO NEED THAT NAP! :D**

**Talk to you later! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I'm finally feeling better after having my wisdom teeth removed. Believe me, that chiz HURTS! Lol **

"I am so tired." Carly yawned as she walked into school with Sam that Monday morning.

"I know, me too. Can't they just cancel school for anyone who was in the play?" Sam groaned.

"They should." Carly agreed.

"And you know what makes it worse?" Sam asked. Carly shook her head. "They're announcing the new play today. A musical. 'And all seventh through tenth graders are being forced to audition or participate. No upperclassmen."' Sam said, mocking the poster in front of them.

"A musical sounds fun…" Carly said thoughtfully. "Hopefully there won't be too many costumes this time. "

"Hopefully. But not likely." Sam said, going over to her locker and pulling out a pillow.

"Girls! Wake up. This is school, not naptime." Miss Briggs snapped as she walked past them. Sam groaned and put the pillow back in her locker.

"Hey guys!" Freddie said, running up to them, perky as a bird.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" Sam asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"The seniors are serving energy drinks. Anyone who was in Romeo and Juliet-cast or crew- gets one for free."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh…"

"WHERE GOSH DARN IT TELL ME WHERE!" she yelled, grabbing Freddie by his shirt collar.

"In front of Miss Brick's room!" Freddie squeaked.

"There, now was that so hard?" she replied, letting go of his shirt and running towards the drama instructor's room.

"Wait, Sam, what if we get caught?" Carly asked. "We're not allowed to be seen with that kinda stuff in school!"

"Who cares?! Two… please." She said to one of the seniors standing by Miss Brick's room with a portable cooler.

"Sure," he responded, reaching into the cooler, pulling out two cans and handing them to her.

"Here." Sam said, handing one of them to Carly, and pulling back the metal tab on her own.

"I don't know, I don't think we should-Miss Brick?" Carly noticed the drama instructor walking out of her classroom, energy drink in hand.

"Good morning Carly. Good morning Sam." She replied with a smile.

"Why do you have an energy drink?" Carly asked.

"Oh. Well, I was so tired after this weekend, and the seniors were so nice enough to bring in energy drinks, and they offered me one, so I figured 'Why not?"' she laughed.

"So…I can have one?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay…" Carly cautiously took a sip.

"And I can't wait to announce what we will be doing for our musical! It's a bit risqué, but our superintendent approves!"

"What's it about?" Freddie asked, walking up to them.

"A colorful group of friends dealing with illness, sexuality, and life in general. And the costumes are going to be EXTRAVAGENT!"

"Ugh." Carly groaned, taking another sip of her energy drink. _I'm going to need about ten thousand of these…_

**A/N: Of course, people don't go around handing out energy drinks after finishing a show. (I wish they did though…) I just thought that at this school, they would. I mean, a teacher dressed up in a parrot suit for crying out loud! :D Well, please review if you have the time, and I will talk with you all next time! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"**Took you long enough!" I know…**

Carly dragged herself to her next class, energy drink in hand. "What is this stuff anyway?" she asked aloud.

"It's called 'Frazz'." A Junior who Carly recognized as one of the Capulets replied as her passed her. "They found the recipe on the internet a few years ago. It was on a blog for a boarding school somewhere, I don't really know. But it's awesome dude!" He said before sprinting away.

"I actually do feel more energized now." Carly said, taking another sip. _That's a little weird…_ she thought before walking into the classroom.

By the time Carly was out of her next class, she was wide awake. _Now off to Ms. Brick's class. Joy. _Carly thought. _Off to talk about a new play and…more costumes. _She started walking a little slower, cherishing every moment she didn't have to talk about costumes.

* * *

><p>"I love the spring musical!" Ms. Brick said as she walked into the classroom with a spring in her step. "It's a time for the newer students to show off their talents! Their skills! Their creativity! And this year I have chosen the perfect one! The normal version of this musical is a little more…advanced for junior high school students, so I have chosen that we will perform the 'School Edition' of the show."<p>

"What show is it?" A kid in the back of the class asked.

"Rent: School Edition." There were excited murmurs all over the room.

"Do you have any idea what Rent is about?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Not a clue. But if there's a school version, I'm guessing it's the kind of musical my mom wouldn't want me watching anyway." He replied.

"Yo, lady!" Sam called. "What the heck is Rent about anyway?"

"Rent is a dramatic musical about a year in the lives of eight people of New York City." Ms. Brick smiled.

"It sounds really boring." Sam remarked.

"It's really not." The girl in front of Sam turned around to say.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Sam shouted. The girl looked insulted, but turned around in a huff.

"It really is a wonderful story Sam." Ms. Brick continued. "It has a wonderful storyline, great song and dance numbers, and the costume designs are incredible-"

"Ugh!" Carly put her head on her desk.

"Carly? Is something wrong?" Ms. Brick asked, walking over to her desk. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"What?" Carly popped her head back up. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I just, uh… blacked out for a second. What were you saying about the costumes?"

"…All right then. As I was saying, the costume designs are incredible, they represent the poor bohemian lifestyle that those people live in."

"Don't forget the drag queen!" A student from across the room reminded her.

"There's a drag queen?" Carly asked.

"Yep, definitely a musical my mom wouldn't let me go see." Freddie muttered.

"Ah, yes, the drag queen. Angel, the heart and soul of the show. She has the most creative costumes in the whole show, in my opinion. Carly, would you do me the favor of working with Noelle to design them for me?"

"But, I…sure, I guess so."

"Great. And as for the characters in the show…"

Carly put her head back on her desk, tuning out whatever Ms. Brick was talking about. _This musical is going to be the death of me, isn't it?_

**A/N: If you haven't seen RENT, it's a really good musical. I saw it off-Broadway while I was in New York. And I checked, there actually is a 'School Edition' of it, since in the original almost every other sentence contains the F bomb… But yeah. And another note: I watched the movie version of Rent last night, I think everything Ms. Brick says is a little over exaggerated to try to get her students excited about the show. But hey, when my teacher told me we were doing Chicago, she made it sound like this bright, happy musical, which is not really true… Okay, well talk to you all next time! **


End file.
